


Hug me, I am feeling cold without you by my side

by Amet_ombes



Series: Fluff collection when I am sad [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Hugs, Living Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amet_ombes/pseuds/Amet_ombes
Summary: George is cold, so he wants his boyfriend's attention, to feel warm.Not much plot, just touch-starved George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Fluff collection when I am sad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103423
Comments: 3
Kudos: 217





	Hug me, I am feeling cold without you by my side

George hated cold winters. Living in England without a heater taught the Brit that weather sometimes is unmerciful. But he lives in Florida now, the concept of freezing winters is nonexistent. After spending some months with Dream, George understood how he misses the cold nights in Britain. When his best friend visited him at Christmas, they sat together cuddling in front of the fireplace in a Christmas themed café. It was the most warmth the brunette had ever felt in his life. And now he is all alone looking at his Twitter feed.

He wanted hugs from his boyfriend, snuggling to him until his tired eyes will close and his body relax, nuzzling into the taller man's vest. Breathing in his scent, the cologne that George gifted him. Drawing circles with a finger on the other's spine while the other hand would play with his dirty blond hair. Dream would kiss his face and whisper compliments. He would have said how he loves him(something that George is always struggling with saying). Then drown in the feeling of each other, hugging, until their body pressed impossibly close, not giving any room in between them. George is ready to give his riches and chocolate raisins to feel all that. 

Sadly that couldn't happen right now. Dream and Sapnap are having a fighting session in Minecraft. They liked fighting on the horses, and Dream thought it'll be a useful skill for the next Manhunt. The fact that he is streaming after a long disappearance also wasn't helping the situation. 

He scrolled Twitter in thoughts about how to catch his boyfriend's attention. His gaze lands on the trending list. _QnA, huh. Interesting_ , he thought to himself. 

The first idea that pierced through his head was to get some stupid thing trending. When he tweeted out, the reaction was instant. He opened the stream on his phone and waited, waited, and waited.  
_Nothing_. Total ignore and neglect, until George received a message in his direct messages, by none other than Dream himself.

[ ** _Dream: If you have time for some dumb things might as well like some fanart._** ]  
[ **_Dream: ly_** ]

[ **_George: Dream, I want attention, your practice is boring for viewers, spend some time with meeeee!!!!_** ]

**Unread**. 

George, after Twitter, mumbled a curse word and turned on his computer. Twitch and Twitter opened the next second. His timeline is full of drawn pictures of him and Dream hugging, kissing, or bullying one another(Mostly Dream mocking George's height). 

He was desperate for his gentle giant's hugs, even if he will be called a touch-deprived brat. George doesn't care. He wants to be a brat, and he wants hugs.

He opened TeamSpeak and screamed: "SAPNAP!"

Both Americans groaned from the loud voice of the older one.

"George, what the heck," Texan said, sounding tired. _Probably Facetimed Karl again_ , George laughed to himself.

"Yeah, George, why do you always have to do this?" Dream asked with a snicker in his voice. After waking up with George in the mornings, it's easy to get used to it. Almost.

"Dreeeeeeam," George whined, extending the vowel until his voice became inaudible. Receiving his boyfriend's hum, he explained, "I need huuuuugs. I am cooooold."

At that, both Americans just laughed while George was groaning.

"George, you now live in Florida, and we have a heater. Also, we have a freaking blanket that can warm you on the coldest nights!" Dream said, surprised at his boyfriend's request at the stream.

"If you hate hugging me so much, maybe I shouldn't have come to Florida in the first place," George said sadly, pretending to be crying, knowing it will make chat going.

And chat took the bait. Donations start coming, ordering Dream to give his boyfriend some attention and stop playing. That made the blond grunt in annoyance, knowing just how much power George has over Dream's stream. "You. Are. So. Annoying," he said with pauses between words, "Don't encourage his behavior, chat. George is manipulating you all. He wants to make me feel guilty about spending time with my best friend because he is jealous!"

Sapnap wheezed, enjoying his friends' little bicker. Not wanting to third-wheel, he joked: "Don't argue, guys! I've had enough of Skeppy's and Bad's divorces, and now you're doing the exact same thing!"

George scoffed, "We're not even engaged, Sapnap. Don't say nonsense."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Chat, listen, these two love birds are like an old married couple. They're unbearable to talk with when they both on the call. Trust me."

"Yeah, as if you, Karl, and Quackity are pleasant to be around," George retorted, clicking his tongue.

"Okay, stop. Stop you two," Dream stepped in, "George, you either wait for me until I finish my stream, or you can join us and watch as I ravage Sapnap. I am pretty sure there were some questions for you."

George didn't want to play or do anything, but hearing Dream's voice; seeing him showcase his skills made the brunette smile. The smile widened after he saw chat saying that Dream died just now.

"Okay," was all he said, grinning.

* * *

Dream ended his stream and ordered George to wait a bit. Sapnap left them, wishing to not victim their sappy interaction again.

George hummed and left a voice chat, wrapping himself with the same blanket again. He felt lonely before, but thoughts of Dream cuddling with him made the Brit giggle. 

"Laughing at the little chaos you made today?" The blond voice echoed in the room, yawning. The smaller one threw off the blanket and opened his arms to let the taller man embrace him. 

Clay was standing and looking at his happy boyfriend, waiting for him to join him. He rolled his eyes and sighed, falling on the bed, right into the smaller arms. 

"You was so annoying," He whispered to George.

The smaller one smiled, "Be thankful that it was the only thing I did today."

Dream chuckled tiredly. 

"True, true," His arm swayed on George's back, "Now you don't feel cold?" 

George hummed, pleased by touching Dream's hoodie with his hands. Feeling how warmth radiates from him made the Brit sleepy himself. They both had an awful sleep schedule, but something changed when they moved in together. Nightmares and anxiety didn't bother Dream anymore, and George stopped having touch-starved problems. 

They spent oh so many times just lying with each other around and touching, bringing the feel of tranquility. They both had their stresses and coping mechanisms with it, but now it's more manageable in its current condition. Dream was happy helping George whenever he is nervous speedrunning. And vice versa, George would caress Dream's hand, making an effort to distract him from whatever took over his mind. 

George tightly hugged Dream, nuzzling to his neck. 

" _Never felt warmer_."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be glad to read your comments<3  
> Thanks for all the kudos in advance!


End file.
